Chocolat
Chocolat is a species known as a "Catbeast" - a genetically altered artificial hybrid between cats and humans created in an advanced world Nero and co. had come across. Regretfully these "beast" species were used more as slaves or attack animals than as people, and Nero kidnapped Chocolat along with Vanille and Fraisa during a raid as a freedom fighter. Though she was just a "kitten" at the time, the older women insisted that Nero take only the three pure ones rather than the "tainted" ones who had already come to live a life of slavery. Though they initially opposed the idea due to their lifestyle at the time, Nero and co. ended up raising the three kittens, and in just about five short years they had already reached the human equivalent of mid-teens. Chocolat is an accomplished mage, though in most settings she must hide her ears. She, along with Vanille and Fraisa, usually work as maids for Nero's group ("servitude" being bred into them, as it was described) but they are just as much members of the family as anyone else. Appearance Chocolat appears to be a pretty girl in her mid-teens with long black hair that has a slight violet tint to it and large brown eyes. However she has the very conspicuous features of having a cat's ears, tail, and large canine teeth. She often wears skirts, dresses, and hats to hide these features, and she has a personal..."love" of wearing maid uniforms in various French and Gothic Lolita styles. Personality Chocolat is a very happy girl, though she is a bit quirky. She gave herself the overly-long nickname of "Cat Maid Smooth Chocolate" for seemingly no reason other than her dream of being a "sexy maid". She also has a "healthy" (and somewhat comedic) "love" drive with near single-target sexuality aiming at Nero, though to some extent aiming at her own sisters Vanille and Fraisa. She will more than often be denied in hilarious and over the top ways, her personal favorite being spinning to a stop when Nero casually dodges her "Flying Hug Attack". However, despite how she acts, she truly does care a lot for everyone in their family as it's the only family she's ever truly known. Being especially close with her sisters, even though out of the three she is the most independent. Hobbies Chocolat admits to having an obsession over maids - namely herself. She has a vast collection of maid outfits of various styles, and sometimes will mix-and-match the outfits to make new ones. Some people have even called her an "otaku" - especially when she insists on wearing them outside. Equipment Chocolat has the basic equipment - a Black Cloak and Xtransceiver (in chocolate-brown). She also has her personal "Maid Equipment" consisting of various serving items such as a teaset and serving trays. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Nimbility: Chocolat is very limber and nimble, to the point of being a natural acrobat. Catching her is nigh impossible. (Though in Nero's case, he's not the one doing the "catching"...) Lean Muscles: Even though she doesn't look it, there's more strength behind those tiny limbs than anyone but Nero (unfortunately) knows. Magical Abilities Very High Magical Power (?): It is hinted that Chocolat may have untapped magical potential, as she has shown a few signs of having a large reserve of magical power (most notably through her large-scale use of the Storage spell). Magic Nero and co. taught Chocolat basic magic, though she doesn't have a particular style of her own. However she shows a strong interest in Jackie's Physical Augmentation Magic. Basic Magic *'Storage': She seems to have a high storage capacity, given the number of outfits and items she keeps, which would indicate she has a lot of magical power. *'Invincible Item': Chocolat knows how to bind inanimate objects to her soul, thus making them more durable and giving them regenerative properties should they ever break. *'Air Step': By gathering magic at the soles of the feet, Chocolat can stand on the air or walk on water with ease. *'The Speed': By applying the basic skill of Air Step and moving the magic attached to the feet, one can ride the magic at very high speeds that normal people cannot track. Light Magic *'Phantom Chain': Chocolat is very proficient at using this spell, as she had hoped to use it to snare Nero. However all of her attempts have ended in failure as Nero can easily overwhelm the power behind her spells. But regardless she keeps trying. Physical Augmentation Magic Chocolat's skills most show through in her use of the Physical Augmentation Magic that Jackie taught to her. *'STR-Attack': By flooding her muscles with magical power Chocolat can deal heavy damage with just a punch or a kick. However this cannot be used at the same time as "STR-Defend". *'STR-Defend': By flooding her blood vessels with magical power Chocolat can withstand much heavier blows than should be possible. However this cannot be used at the same time as "STR-Attack". *'Bracer': A special Augmentation spell that can be used in tandem with STR-Attack or -Defend. It defends the skin and bones from tearing and impact damage, though it has a well-defined stress limit. Unclassified Magic *'Barrier': A weaker and small-scale frontal barrier spell. It is very fast and, with sufficient training, can block attacks large enough to throw the target off-guard. Chocolat has an average-grade barrier. *'Reflect': A small-scale and very fast barrier spell that covers the entire area around the caster's body. It will deflect projectile attacks that do not manage to break it, and will explode outward when released for an additional attack or magic smokescreen to move into a better position. Chocolat has a very fair strength barrier with this spell. Trivia *When she asked Nero if he'd like her to stop with her advances, Nero told her that it was part of what made her who she was (and admitted to liking it a little, thinking of it as sort of "fun"). Since then she has had a noticeable increase in her efforts. *Chocolat's name is French for "Chocolate" and is pronounced "c/sho-ko-la". Category:Characters